


Her Majesty, Part II

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dom!Kristoff, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Power Exchange, Sub!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: There are times when Anna doesn't want to be Queen anymore. In those times, she and Kristoff take time for themselves in their bedchamber. Alone Anna and Kristoff explore each other to the fullest.**Probably the smuttiest smut I have ever written for any fandom ever.**
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Her Majesty, Part II

Her Majesty, Part II

Anna spent too much time being queen. She spent too much time being in charge, making decisions, choices that have the power to change the lives of all the people of Arendelle and beyond. There were days when she didn’t want to be “Her Majesty, Anna, Queen of Arendelle” she just wanted to be Anna, wholly and fully Kristoff’s. The only place they were allowed to be themselves was inside their bedchamber. There no one would bother them. There Anna could be stripped of her queenly state to a whimpering, begging mess.

Kristoff came up behind her when she entered their chambers, the servants dismissed, the drapes pulled, and the doors locked. He put his hands on her shoulders, placing a soft kiss on her neck. His voice in her ear was dark and lustful.

“Tonight, you are not a queen,” he said, reaching into her immaculate hair and removing her crown, tossing it onto the bed. “Tonight, you are mine. Only mine. Tonight, you will call me Your Majesty.” He pulled the pins in her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders. “I love it when your hair is down.” He ran his fingers through it, removing any tangles and snags.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Anna said.

Anna giggled nervously. It had been some time since they had played this game. Playing it made her nervous and excited. She knew Kristoff had a dominant side that he swallowed when he was around the other nobles. Despite outranking just about everyone but Anna, it was hard for him to not exert the power he had. Playing this game with Anna was just as much a release for him as it was for her. She tried to turn in his arms to face him but he held her fast. “No, no, pet. I did not give you permission.”

“Please, Your Majesty? Please may I face you?”

He slowly turned her to face him. “You ask so nicely, pet.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she said, giving him a soft curtsey.

“Stand up straight, pet.” Kristoff began to undo the buttons that held on her cape. His big fingers easing each gold button through its hole, letting the expensive fabric fall to the floor. He carefully removed each layer of her queenly wardrobe, leaving her shivering in front of him. Her hair loose around her shoulders, clad only in her corset. “Kneel, pet.”

She sank down to her knees, looking up at him, trepidation in her blue eyes. He stared down at her as he tugged at the knot on his cravat, unwinding the length of fabric from his throat. Holding it in his hands, he smiled wickedly. Pausing to watch her nod, he began to wind the fabric around Anna’s eyes, knotting it behind her head. “You good?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Anna replied.

“If you want to stop you just say the word,” Kristoff said, cupping her face in his hands. “I love you.” He kissed her soundly, deeply.

“And I love you, Your Majesty.”

He opened his belt and stepped out of his pants. “Take me out, pet. No hands this time.”

Anna shuffled forward on her knees, knowing he would guide her with his voice. When she was close enough he guided her blindfolded face to his hardening cock. She started to lift her hands only to have him push them away.

“No hands pet,” Kristoff scolded. “If you can’t follow orders I will have them bound behind you.”

“Bind me, Your Majesty,” Anna said, the apprehension and yet teasing evident.

“Very well then, pet.” Kristoff went to their bedside table and removed the length of soft, seasoned rope he kept just for this occasion. He was never very experimental in his binding of Anna, he knew all the knots he could easily remove if it became too much for her. He simply bound her wrists behind her back. The simplicity of the action pulled her shoulders back, pushing her chest forward. She struggled slightly, getting used to the position.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

He nodded and back to his now rock hard cock she turned her attention to. With a grace that only Anna could possess, she pulled down his covering with her teeth. “If it would please Your Majesty, may I wrap my lips about his manhood?”

“It would please me greatly, pet,” he sighed. He stroked her hair before she took him into her mouth.

Her red lips encircled him and began to bob her head, trying her best to take him deep, like she knew he liked. Anna pulled back and using her tongue to swirl on the head of his cock before going back down. He placed his hand on the back of her head controlling her depth and speed, using his other hand to fondle her breasts. How he loved the feel of her skin under his rough, work scarred hands. She was softness and grace. He was hardness and gruff.

“Am I pleasing to you, You Majesty?” Anna’s small voice came from below.

“Yes you are, my pet.”

Picking her up from the floor he kissed her hard. He could easily hold her in one arm, cradling her neck in his hand and brought her center to his lips. “Don’t wiggle too much pet. It’s a long way down.”

Anna whimpers and moaned loudly as Kristoff’s lips found her sensitive, needy center. Shuddering as his tongue flicked at her clit. He swiftly carried her to their massive bed, laying her on her back, her bound hands underneath her. Spreading her open he goes back to slowly licking, teasing and treating his pet to a much needed pampering. Her own breath hitched as she arches her back when his thick fingers enter her. His movements were agonizingly slow and deliberate. If she moved or whimpered he’d slow, making it all the worse for her self control.

“Please Your Majesty, please?” her small voice came from somewhere else. “Your Majesty please?”

“Please what my pet?” he chuckled. “Good girls use their words.” He sped up his fingers inside her swirled his tongue against her. “Please what, pet?”

“Please, Your Majesty! Please may I cum?”

Even in this play he can never deny her. “You may, my pet.”

Anna arches her back more shaking and moaning as she orgasms, the first of many she knows he is capable of bringing her. Kristoff doesn’t allow her a moment to recover, covering her mound his his mouth, lapping and suckling, his fingers never stopping. She cries out, letting go almost as quickly knowing she needed to have begged permission.

“Naughty girl,” Kristoff said, pulling away from her. “Good girls ask his majesty to receive pleasure.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Anna whimpers, breathing heavily.

He pulls her into his lap, laying her face down over it. “Naughty girls get a spanking, don’t they?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Rubbing his big hand on her pert, perky ass, he gave her one hard spank to each side. She cried out with each spank. “Thank you, Your Majesty!”

“I love hearing you call me that, pet.”

He gives her another series of spanks, each punctuated by Anna’s cries of “Thank you, Your Majesty!” He feels the heat of his handprints on her ass, giving them a soft kiss when he is finished.

He lays her on the bed face down, adjusting her so her rear is up in the air. Inhaling her scent he returns his fingers inside her, his mouth covering her. Every swirl and thrust drives her closer and closer to the edge. He can sense when she is about to and backs off, earning a whine from his pet.

“Please, Your Majesty? Please just one more, please?”

“Yes, pet. One more.”

Her cries of delight and pleasure fill the room. She is not quiet nor does he want her to be. To anyone who could hear their queen with her lover would know she is well cared for. He pulled back from her, her breath ragged and heavy with desire. He untied her hands, rolling her over and rebinding them over her head, the tails in his hand.

“Please, Your Majesty,” Anna cooed, looking at him. “Please take me, Your Majesty. Take me.”

He crawls up the bed to her, kissing up her legs and to her center. He would never get enough of her taste. Swirling his tongue on her again, tracing his name on her. Marking her. Claiming what is only his. He moves up more, rubbing the head of his cock against her opening, staring into her eyes, round and wide with desire and pleasure. He pushes into her slowly, filling her inch by inch. Her moans are music to his ears. He slowly moved inside her, suckling on her breasts as he does.

“Oh! Oh, Your Majesty!” Anna cried out as he moved inside her.

He gathered her into his lap and laid back to allow her the opportunity to control her own pleasure. He held the tails of her wrist bindings in his hands to still maintain his dominance over the young queen astride his cock. His free hand rubbing her again.

“Good girl, pet. Faster,” he coached. Sweat glistened on her body as they continued their lovemaking. She moved her hips in time with her breathing, moaning and shaking with every movement. She loved the feel of him inside her, loved the power he held over her in that moment.

“Please, Your Majesty,” Anna whimpered. “Please may I cum again?”

“Together,” he grunts. He rolled them over easily and thrust into her with all the passion and desire he held for her. Taking her as his own, again and again. In an instant they came together, a bond formed between them that no one would ever sever. He kissed her deeply, drinking her in.

Breathless they laid together for a moment. He was the first to move. He removed the cravat from her eyes and untied her hands. He held her in his lap, her small body cuddled close to him. He kissed her temple and nuzzled his nose into her hair. His lips teasing her neck as he whispered.

“Is Her Majesty well pleased?”

“Yes. Yes Her Majesty is.”


End file.
